Season One; Always the Diplomats [4]
by Kyoko Betta Neko
Summary: continuation of The Star Wars Senshi, Season One


**Always the Diplomats**   
**in which there is a cafeteria scene (bwa ha ha!), people are hyper, and the senshi attempt to get to know nilmane better (and of course, chaos ensues)**

  
  


> Ludia sighed. Yet another lecture to endure. She loved her father, truly and deeply, but there was hardly an exciting moment when he was preaching about the Darkside, the old days of the Rebellion and the Force. And anything that was interesting she had heard over a million times. Like the one about the time he and Mara Jade were stuck together with Imperials after both of them and Mara set on killing him herself. After hearing that one four billion times at every single convention where some out-of towner came to visit Mith'Ca, it got boring. Still, this was better than kitchen duty. A few seats in front of her, Jacen and Tenel Ka sat. _Gag me, _Ludia thought._ If he tells one more lame joke I'm gonna stand up and swat him with the hilt on my lightsaber! How can Tenel Ka stand him?_ The warrior princess sat calmly and silently as Jacen whispered over to her a few lines from a stale joke. She politely nodded at every punch-line and quoted her own well know response, "Ah aha." Nothing interesting over there. To Ludia's left, Lowbacca and Jaina sat together, the large furry wookie silently acknowledging his friends troubles. Zekk, a very good friend to the Solo twins, was gone after being turned from the Darkside a few days before. He was emotionally troubled when he left and Jaina was worried for him, more so than Jacen who brushed it aside and said Zekk would be back when he felt better. Meanwhile, next to her sat Lucrecia, who was, in turn, sitting next to Seran Kye Donovan. Seran Kye was normally calm and very cold, but he always seemed to loosen up around Lucrecia, who- Ludia was convinced- thought he was the most amazing thing since the hyperdrive. _Yea, and poor Ludia gets to sit here alone. Man, this stinks!_ A sudden thump to her right turned her attention from all the love sick fools and towards a rather humorous site. Her friend Dex was at the moment spread out uncomfortably over the front two rows after being pushed by his sister who now laughed out loud at her brother's clumsiness. Calvera and Dex, the definition of sibling rivalry. Now this is more like it! Ludia smiled at her friends and stuck her tongue out at Dex who rolled his eyes at the sight. Calvera's violet eyes sparkled with mischievous intent and her head rolled back in laughter. Dex had a reputation for being tremendously brave and unusually mature for his age and had admirers among the students (a good portion of them female), so the site was quite amusing to all who witnessed it.
> 
> "Is there a problem?" Master Skywalker called up into the stands.
> 
> Calvera stood up coolly and announced to the entire auditorium, "I pushed my brother Dex down the risers. He's fine though."
> 
> "What did he do that required you to push him?" Master Skywalker asked in curiosity. He knew as well as any other that the slightest thing could trigger a fight between those two. For all his maturity, Dex was constantly trying to fix things Calvera had broke. The fact he was quite impatient didn't help, either.
> 
> "He looked at me funny," Calvera replied, smirking.
> 
> The whole auditorium cracked up laughing as Calvera distorted her face into an humorous disfigurement and twirled around, acting like her brother. Dex stood up behind her and kicked her behind the knee, unable to control himself. In a split second, Calvera was rolling from row to row until she had managed to trip Raynar Thul, a noble from Alderaan who looked less than pleased with the arrangement.
> 
> Master Skywalker could be seen smiling for just a moment but quickly composed himself and ordered Calvera and Dex to kitchen duty. Calvera stood up, turned to everyone else and bowed as if she had just performed a play by Galstin. Dex punched her in the arm as he walked past but looked up into the risers towards Ludia and gave a quick wink as if to say, "See ya latter in the kitchen."
> 
> Most of the room applauded the two, even Seran Kye, who looked thoroughly amused at this spectacle. Sitting not far away from them, though, was the straight faced Nilmane Panden who neither laughed nor smiled at the troublesome siblings. Nilmane was known for her to the point, no nonsense way of speaking, planing and studying. Neither of the twins spoke to her much. There really wasn't much you could say to her. Nilmane was not a people person, one of the reasons she had been enlisted in the academy. As a hopeful candidate for the future ruler of Naboo, Nilmane was trained and schooled all her life. It wasn't like she was stuck up, it was just that she had never really hung out with people who weren't diplomats or senators or teachers. The twins could definitely relate to that in some aspects. They were after-all the heirs to a great cluster, one of the richest places in the entire galaxy! Had their parents not been so set on letting kids be kids or teenagers be teenagers, maybe they too would have been as serious as Nilmane.
> 
> "Alright, I'm sure the Macens would apologize for their disturbance and so let us continue."
> 
> Ludia sighed and made herself comfortable. Here they went again.
> 
> *
> 
> The lecture was over. There wasn't much time. Lucrecia quickly danced threw the crowd and found Nilmane, on her way to her room to study. This is most definitely not my thing, she thought. Despite her strenuous training, she'd never been good at socializing, whether with diplomats or people her own age.
> 
> "Nilmane! Wait!"
> 
> The girl turned around, a look of utter surprise on her face, "Yes?" She had soft auburn hair woven into a bun that rested on top of her head and rich crimson eyes that gave her a look of power and control.
> 
> "I uh... just wanted to say hello... and, um.. ask... what, um, you were doing later on..."
> 
> Nilmane shrugged her shoulders, "I'll be studying all day. Jedi are devoted. Was there anything specific?"
> 
> Lucrecia's eyes grew wide. "Well, I wanted to ask you a few questions on our art assignment... and maybe we could, um, talk or something... you seem like you'd need a break, studying all day must be tough."
> 
> "I did not enlist to have breaks. I am here to become a Jedi." Nilmane's face was as composed and straight as Master Skywalkers. Had Lucrecia not known better, she would have guessed the girl before her was much older than 14.
> 
> "Oh. Well... who do you sit by at lunch?"
> 
> "If possible I will normally take my meals to my room so I don't have to break from my studies."
> 
> "Oh, um..." Lucrecia knew she was supposed to get to know this girl it wasn't going to be easy with her studying all the time. "Well, um, why don't you sit at our table? We'd enjoy the company."
> 
> "Perhaps." Nilmane looked down at her chronometer and nodded, "I have to be going. Good day. I will see you later about those art questions." she turned with that and walked away.
> 
> "Always the diplomat, eh?"
> 
> Lucrecia looked behind her and to her father.
> 
> "I'm very proud of you. She could use some friends to teach her how to act more like someone her own age. Growing up too fast can sometimes lead to problems in the future." he patted her shoulder than walked off to the kitchen to check up on the disciplinary duo. Ludia came up quickly behind him, tagging along to check up on her friends. Just before they rounded the corner, Ludia made a signal saying she'd see her twin at lunch. Lucrecia nodded and went on her way as well.
> 
> *
> 
> Raen frowned as he watched the Jedi students stream towards the cafeteria. Choosing an individual target would be difficult.
> 
> "Perhaps if I just count on a single one being in the right place, at the right time... it doesn't matter if the crystal is from a strong or weak source, it's valuable either way..." he mused aloud. "I suppose it's all a matter of calculation."
> 
> He smiled faintly down at the bronze orb in his hand. "Good thing you're a fast one... it's rather packed in the cafeteria."
> 
> *
> 
> The cafeteria was bursting with people once midday meal came around, the shuffling of silverware and plates echoing through the large chamber. Jaina was seated next to her fellow senshi on one of the largest tables, on which most of their friends and family gathered at mealtimes. She felt a now-familiar wrench in her stomach as she thought what it would be like if Zekk were here, filling in the seat next to her, but discarded it. _He's fine, you need to stop thinking about it. Uncle Luke's right, this is getting in the way of my training and he's probably perfectly fine..._
> 
> "So she said 'perhaps'?" Ludia's voice cut sharply into her thoughts. "That's ALL?"
> 
> Lucrecia nodded, her eyes downcast. "I know, I always screw up these stupid social situations, I should have said something else..."
> 
> "Lucrecia, shut up with it already. We've heard your social excuses at least a million times," Ludia retorted irritably, forking through her quidditch stew. "If you ask me, that girl needs a life. I mean, studying? How the heck could anyone study for such a long time?"
> 
> "Well, maybe that's just what she likes to do," Jaina said defensively. She'd been criticized for her mechanical habit more than once and felt sympathetic.
> 
> "I don't see why you have to talk to her, anyway," Calvera, who had been relieved from kitchen duty earlier with her brother, frowned in her familiarly childish way.
> 
> "Dad's orders." Ludia shrugged.
> 
> Calvera's frown deepened. "You already have to deal with Little Miss Three Pigtailed Sunshine over there." She made a gesture towards the table where the younger children usually ate, where Alexus sat, talking to a few of the other students. "Why do you have to be the Social Redeemers of the Universe?"
> 
> "And especially seeing as you two are simply so social," Seran Kye rolled his dark eyes.
> 
> "Really!" Ludia yelled loudly, granting her Looks from the rest of the room.
> 
> "Hey, you're no one to talk," Dex chided.
> 
> "He doesn't count, he's actually GOT friends," Calvera said, smirking. "One or two of them, anyway."
> 
> "Not before I came to Coruscant."
> 
> "That doesn't COUNT."
> 
> "I'm not even sure Jacen could get through to her. She's respectful, but she doesn't seem very..." Dex searched for the right word. "Friendly."
> 
> "Yea, and she's probably just that way to you 'cause of your goody two shoes rep," Calvera made a face.
> 
> Jacen, upon hearing his name spoken, stopped telling Tenel Ka (bad) jokes and grinned. "I could tell her a joke or two, if you want, just to lighten the mood."
> 
> "Jacen, I fear that someone of Nilmane's caliber would not appreciate that," Tenel Ka said dryly.
> 
> Jaina smiled. "Prob'ly flee on sight."
> 
> Lowbacca chuffed with laughter. Jacen looked hurt. He was about to indignantly voice the quality of his jokes when a voice suddenly ahemed behind him. Everyone turned around.
> 
> "I am sorry I am late," Nilmane said, glancing at Lucrecia. "Forgive me for being so abrupt. My midday classes were canceled due to the celebration of a new treaty with the Gungans, and I conveniently did not have any homework today. Would you mind if I took you up on your offer? I will understand if your table is full."
> 
> At this, the residents of the said table reddened, unsure as to how much of the conversation Nilmane had overheard.
> 
> Except for Calvera, of course. "You take CLASSES?"
> 
> "Yes." Nilmane glanced at Lucrecia, who nodded back. She sat down next to her, the metal tray clinking against the table. "While I stay at the Academy it is necessary for me to continue my studies, at a more accelerated rate than you and the others. Master Skywalker has given his consent."
> 
> "Why the heck would you want to do that? Skywalker always compares you to all of his students as it is."
> 
> "Cal, I think it would be a good thing if you didn't call Uncle Luke 'Skywalker' all the time," Jaina advised.
> 
> Calvera scowled. Nilmane glanced downward. "I am sorry if this could be considered bragging, but I am running for elections on Naboo once the current queen steps down. I must make myself as eligible as possible for this purpose," she said, in reference to her first question.
> 
> "That's very admirable," Tenel Ka commented, sounding impressed.
> 
> Calvera made a face. "I don't need classes," she said, flipping a yellow-blond strand of hair back arrogantly. "I'm ALREADY a genius. I bet I could be leader somewhere without even TRYING."
> 
> Dex sighed. "She's just insane, ignore her."
> 
> "I am not!"
> 
> "Oh, come ON. You're so lazy you skip out of most of your homework. You are certainly not a genius."
> 
> The siblings continued to fight as Nilmane watched expressionlessly.
> 
> "Just ignore them," Jaina said, attempting to get the conversation going in the right direction. "I suppose I might as well introduce the regulars."
> 
> Jaina introduced the widespread population of the table, with Nilmane nodding curtly in assention.
> 
> "People seem rather drawn to you," Nilmane noted, raising an eyebrow.
> 
> Jaina laughed. "Yea, but we really can't help that. For some reason being related to the Master of the academy attracts other people."
> 
> "Besides, we're all anti-social twits anyway," Ludia piped up, grinning.
> 
> "Ya, we hole ourselves up in our room all the time, and think people are stupid," Lucrecia added helpfully.
> 
> "I'M not anti-social," Jacen yelled. "And besides, look at us, we're being social right now!"
> 
> "Ahh! He said the s-word!" Both twins ducked beneath the table.
> 
> "Being cafeteria idiots doesn't count," Seran Kye shook his head.
> 
> Their guest blinked.
> 
> "Sorry, we all go nuts this time of day. We're not this bad all the time, really," Jaina explained, feeling a sweatdrop form on her head.
> 
> Nilmane looked a mixture of amused and disgusted.
> 
> Jacen took advantage of the girls confusion and moved in with a joke he had been saving for just such an occasion, "Speaking of Gungans, what do you call a gungan with half a brain?"
> 
> Nilmane looked at him with the same expression still on her face, "I don't know."
> 
> With saddened acceptance, the majority of the table called back, "What do you call a gungan with half a brain?"
> 
> Jacen seemed rather pleased with the response and went into action, "A genius!"
> 
> Nilmane looked as though she had bitten into a sour peace of fruit. Everyone at the table grew giant sweatdrops.
> 
> "Ah, aha. Jacen my friend, perhaps it is not wise to make jokes about those who would one day be our friend's subjects?" Tenel Ka pointed out.
> 
> Jacen frowned and turned back to Nilmane, "Okay, so it's not one of my best jokes. Sorry. I'll work on material more for next time." he smiled in the end and turned back around to Tenel Ka.
> 
> "What a table." Nilmane remarked at last, "We have the daughters of the great Jedi Master Skywalker and heirs to the Mithanian cluster, their intimate friends, the heir to Hapes and Dathomir, the twins of Chief of State Leia Organa Solo and General Solo of the Rebellion, and the nephew of the Wookie war hero Chewbacca to boot, all acting, pardon my bluntness, like idiots." she seemed very serious to the last but giggled despite herself, "You are not at all what I would have expected from such status. I am quite pleased." she took a spoonful of soup and noticed that everyone was watching her, "Yes?"
> 
> "Oh, nothing," Calvera said at last, "It's just that we thought you were a lot like Tenel Ka and that laugh threw us off guard. Wow, a studier with a personality. No offense Tenel Ka."
> 
> "None taken, I assure you." the warrior girl admitted, "It is but my nature and none to be ashamed of."
> 
> Seran Kye shook his head, "Can you not say 'that's alright' and be done with it?"
> 
> "And be normal? Oh please!" Jacen stated as he casually took a piece of bread from his plate and threw it at his silvery-haired companion.
> 
> "I am going to pretend you didn't just do that." he remarked, flicking it away with his hand.
> 
> "Did what? This?" Jacen took off an even bigger piece and threw it back at Seran Kye. With lightning quick reflexes, Seran Kye turned the piece of bread back on Jacen. Not expecting that in the least, Jacens mouth opened wide in surprise and shut quickly after the piece landed in his mouth. Seran Kye looked rather pleased with himself.
> 
> Nilmane laughed, "Your jokes might be bad Jacen Solo but that was indeed funny."
> 
> "My jokes aren't bad!" Jacen said in defense.
> 
> "Don't talk with your mouth full." Jaina tousled her brothers hair as she scolded him. "You've been in the woods today, haven't you?"
> 
> "You should have scene what I saw!" Jacen leaned towards Ludia and Lucrecia with excited eyes, "Your new felinx had cornered Nicta and when the felinx turned around and saw me, she ran out the door between my legs and down the hall! I chased her into some shrubs thinking she might run away if I didn't catch her but it's alright. I saw her lerking about the halls latter." he took another piece of bread and looked as though he'd throw it as well but a stern look from Seran Kye made him think twice and place it in his mouth. "It was kinda funny though. For a minute, I could have sworn they were talking to each other!" Jacen laughed at himself while Ludia, Jaina and Lucrecia all giggled lightly, giving each in turn a odd look.
> 
> "Oh really Jacen, now you think they are talking Basic do you? How far far away is your sanity anyways?" Ludia commented quickly. "Why don't you and Cal form the psycho brigade?"
> 
> "How do you know they were speaking Basic? Jacen only said they were talking." Nilmane asked suspiciously.
> 
> _Uh oh. _"He didn't? Oh- I could have sworn he.. well from what I've seen, Jacen only knows Basic and a bit of Wookie. And how many gorts and felinxes do you know who speak Wookie?"
> 
> Lowbacca howled his own reply.
> 
> "Master Lobacca states that there are no animals other than Wookies who can fully vocalize the Wookie dialect."
> 
> "Actualy, EmTeedee, he just said, 'none'." Jaina informed the small translator droid who hung around their hairy friends waist.
> 
> "Well I was merely clarifying his intended meaning in a more suitable-"
> 
> "I've been meaning to fit you with a remote controlled mute button for some time now. I think I can put aside my.. uh.. other projects for latter and start on you right away if you like?"
> 
> "That is quite alright Mistress Jaina and I must add that your idle proposition poses no threat to me."
> 
> "Who said it was an idle threat?"
> 
> _Great! We're off the felinx/gort/Basic subject! Saved by the annoying translator droid!_ Ludia thought.
> 
> Nilmane saw little interest in the quarrel with the small droid and took to gazing about the cafeteria. No one new, just the same as always. A pair of prism colored eyes glittered in a dark corner. She strained her eyes to see the shape more clearly. It was a..... cat? No, a felinx, most likely the very one Jacen had been discussing earlier. There was something in those eyes though that she had never seen in any animals before, intelligence. Though she lurked quite a distance away, there was no mistaking the thoughtful look in those eyes. Realizing it had been discovered, the felinx quickly disappeared.
> 
> "What is your felinx's name?" Nilmane asked out of nowhere.
> 
> "Oh, her. It's Alakini."
> 
> "I'm guessing Lucrecia came up with that one. You've made up some interesting names but where in the galaxy did you think up Alakini?" Dex asked.
> 
> Lucrecia paled considerably and paused, "She just.. uh.. looked like an Alakini. That's all."
> 
> Dex shrugged his shoulders and went back to patronizing his sister.
> 
> Suddenly, a shriek pierced the humid air.
> 
> "MONSTER!!"
> 
> Every head in the room shot in the direction of the cry. Hovering over a nearby table normally occupied by younger students, the same one that seated Alexus, sure enough, was a large avian-reptile creature, flapping its six brown-leather wings and screeching to the high heavens. The student who had cried out was clutching his arm and cringing as blood dripped down onto the stone temple floor. In an instant, those fortunate enough to have brought weapons brandished them in case the monster struck again.
> 
> "WHAT in the GALAXY is THAT?" Calvera said, her violet eyes widening.
> 
> All eyes turned to Jacen.
> 
> "I don't know!" Jacen yelled. "I've never heard of any creature like that, even on Yavin 4!"
> 
> "We'd better do something quickly," Dex said gravely.
> 
> Despite the confines of the cafeteria, the monster seemed unhindered as it struck down at students with insane speed, slashing them with its long, wickedly sharp beak.
> 
> Jacen, uncomfortable with the idea of even killing a very dangerous animal, closed his eyes with the intention of reaching the monster through the Force. After a few moments, they snapped open. "I can't get to it," he said, agitated. "It's got its mind permanently set on kill."
> 
> "We fight, then." Seran Kye's calm proclamation was met with nods of agreement. He turned towards the twins. "Perhaps this would be a good time to get your father, Lucrecia."
> 
> Lucrecia nodded, grabbing Ludia and Jaina by the arms as she ran through the panicked cafeteria and towards one of the halls.
> 
> "Sailor business," Ludia muttered, making a face. The others nodded.
> 
> "Wait!" Nilmane called to their dismay, rushing after them. "I will come too. I have no lightsaber with me."
> 
> Lucrecia looked pained. "I, eh... alright... let's go."
> 
> The quartet made their way to the nearest hallway. "We have to do something," Jaina whispered to the senshi, who were still slightly ahead of Nilmane.
> 
> "So do something!" Ludia said harshly.
> 
> "I don't know what TO do!"
> 
> "Me either!"
> 
> "Do I have to do EVERYTHING around here?" Ludia snapped. She then stopped abruptly and turned around. "Nilmane, why don't you go ahead? We have to... ummm... change... 'cause we're... hot."
> 
> Nilmane blinked. Lucrecia and Jaina sweatdropped.
> 
> "What she means is, we're going to see if we can stop the monster with the Force from this place," Lucrecia said, a little nervously.
> 
> Jaina caught Lucrecia's drift immediately. "Yea, and there's a lot of pandemonium around here, though, so we need someone reliable to go get Uncle Luke. We have lightsabers, so we'd be better equipped if the monster flew down. Would you mind going?"
> 
> "That is a good plan," Nilmane replied, looking at Ludia strangely. "I will see you momentarily."
> 
> She ran off into the hallway.
> 
> "Thanks," Lucrecia told Jaina, relieved.
> 
> "No problem. And that was just pure genius, Ludia," Jaina said, shaking her head at her cousin.
> 
> "Oh, lay off, let's get into our sailor suits and save the day already," Ludia frowned. "I don't want Alakini on my case."
> 
> "Agreed," Jaina opted.
> 
> Lucrecia motioned to a neaby empty room. "Let's transform in there. Nobody will see us."
> 
> The girls nodded and walked inside.
> 
> *
> 
> Raen smiled as he sat leisurely on Master Skywalker's desk. "You would think students would be flocking here right now," he said to himself. "Ah well, they are Jedi. Chance to prove themselves and all of that... Good thing my little diversion took place while the headmaster himself was out exercising."
> 
> Just then, he heard the echo of hurried footsteps. Raen stepped forward, his gaze placed on the open doorway.
> 
> "Ah... a target at last," he murmured.
> 
> A short girl with auburn hair placed in a bun and with piercing red eyes rushed inside, calling Master Skywalker's name. Upon receiving no reply, she turned her regal face towards the desk. When she saw Raen, she froze.
> 
> For the first time in a long time, Raen blushed.
> 
> "Who are you?" Nilmane said, looking mildly surprised.
> 
> _That's just wonderful! I let her see me._ Raen scowled, but quickly regained his composure.
> 
> "That information is not necessary," Raen said, flashing a winning smile. "I'm sorry I have to do this to a pretty girl like you, but there's no choice in the matter."
> 
> He held out his hand, releasing a flaming ice blue beam. Nilmane barely had a chance to give a startled cry before she fell.
> 
> Raen walked towards her, bending down and extending his hand over her unconscious form. "Now, let's see what sort of focus crystal you have. For such a pretty girl, it must be a good find..."
> 
> A blinding red light filled the room as the diamond-like crystal came into view. Raen's eyes widened as the crystal floated up over his palm.
> 
> "Astounding... you'd never expect to see something this valuable in a commoner... only in a-" Raen caught the words before they came out of his mouth. _A senshi! She's most likely a senshi... I should take the whole crystal..._
> 
> He stared at the motionless figure below him. _No, I'll ask Zarine what to do instead. Tomorrow is another day, and we can always get more energy from her again. This is too easy for my tastes, anyway..._
> 
> "You lucked out," Raen told the girl. He stood, still holding the focus crystal with a single gloved hand. "I suppose someone with your nice looks would. But, I will take some of this lovely amount of energy you've obtained."
> 
> He reached over with his other hand, and soon after, the glowing faded into a dim shine of crimson.
> 
> "This is plenty to catch with one raid, and bonus points for the possible uncovering of a senshi. Zarine will be very pleased. Thank you kindly."
> 
> Raen bowed and teleported back to the lair.
> 
> *
> 
> Tenel Ka backed away from the monster, her lightsaber practically useless against it's tough skin.
> 
> "Don't hurt it too badly, Tenel Ka!" Jacen shouted, "I wanna see if I can catch it!"
> 
> With cold granite eyes, Tenel Ka stared in disbelief at her friend, "You cannot be seriously thinking of keeping this beast in a cage in your room."
> 
> Jacen shrugged his shoulders, "Why not?"
> 
> "For one, it is not a pet."
> 
> "Neither is a crystal snake." Jacen pointed out. A close miss by one of it's many claws sent him to the floor, "On the other hand though, a crystal snake isn't life threatening either.."
> 
> The monster let out a defining roar, revealing many pointed teeth.
> 
> "Whoa, you need a tic-tac, dude!"
> 
> "And how!"
> 
> "PU, have you been eating?"
> 
> The Jedi turned towards these new voices and grew silent in surprise. Before them stood three girls in sailor suits, two of which were identical. In their hands were large and long staffs and a sword.
> 
> "Who- or what- the hell are you?" Calvera asked bluntly.
> 
> "Drawn by the call of dawn and the glory of dusk, we are the carriers of the Supreme Element and the meridian soldiers: the twin sailors of Mithanos!"
> 
> "I am Sailor Alderaan, messenger of my ruined planet, destroyed by your evil deeds. On behalf of Alderaan, you will be punished!"
> 
> "Together, we are the sailor senshi!"
> 
> A massive collection of sweatdrops filled the heads in the room.
> 
> "Carriers of the Supreme Element?" Calvera echoed, laughing.
> 
> "On behalf of Alderaan? The planet?" Dex asked.
> 
> "Sailor Senshi?" Seran Kye looked at the three with skepticism, "What, are you planning on defeating that thing with those sticks and a dagger?"
> 
> "STICK?" Sailor Solar Mithanos shouted, "Stick?!?! Oh, I'll show you a stick!" she made a gesture of pulling up shirt sleeves and began to march off in his direction.
> 
> "Whoa there, girl!" Lunar Mithanos shouted, grabbing her twins back bow and proceeding to hold her back, blushing slightly.
> 
> "Let me at him!" She twisted and pulled, swiping the air with her staff. "I'll teach him to respect my authoritah!"
> 
> Alderaan sighed and quickly accompanied her cousin in pulling Solar Mithanos into the real fight zone. With hardly silent submission, she followed the two towards the monster.
> 
> "Stupid smart pyscho guy thinks he knows everything... can't even kill a stupid monster...."
> 
> Lunar Mithanos sighed, leaning her staff out to the side. "But we can, so let's hurry up with it. The quicker this is over, the quicker we can.. uh.. change." The monster swiped the air just before them with his long, hard tail.
> 
> "Uh.. you guys are the professionals here. What do we do now?"
> 
> "Beating one beast hardly qualifies us as professionals." Lunar Mithanos said knowingly, "Especially when it comes to klutzes like us."
> 
> Alderaan nodded, watching Solar trip over Lunar's staff. "Your not kidding."
> 
> Immediately righting herself, Solar Mithanos pounded her staff on the stone floor, "Yeah yeah, we know, we know. Let's just nuke this guy with the Phoenix. K?" Lunar Mithanos nodded and crossed her staff with her twin's. "On three?"
> 
> "Why not." Solar Mithanos smirked. "THREE!"
> 
> "Zenith Supreme PHOENIX!"
> 
> The white winds died and the powerful phoenix burst forth from the crossed staffs. The Monster reeled it's scaled head in pain and fell to the floor. The applause which followed was deafening. Not knowing how to respond, the twins blushed deeply and tugged at the stubbornly short skirts they wore.
> 
> "Wow, that was great!" Alderaan stated, staring at the fallen beast.
> 
> "Yup. Whoops 'um every time!" Solar Mithanos offered her sister a high five which was gladly accepted.
> 
> "Let's get the wounded out of here!" Tenel Ka shouted over the clapping. It steadily died down as their hands were filled with the unconscious bodies of friends and students. As Seran Kye passed, Solar stuck out her tongue, "Stick indeed.. huh!"
> 
> Soon, the cafeteria was completely empty except for the senshi, the dead monster and a felinx.
> 
> "Oh, hi Alakini. We beat it all on our own!" Lunar Mithanos said, pointing proudly at the beast.
> 
> "Well, that's just fine and dandy BUT YOU EXPOSED YOURSELVES TO THE STUDENTS! Now they know you exist. This is MUCH earlier than I had expected this knowledge to be known."
> 
> "What's the big deal, Ala?" Solar Mithanos asked, "It's not like they know who we REALLY are. You told us over and over again that there's that cloaking device type thing."
> 
> Alakini sighed, suppressing the need to scream, "Your too naive to understand now I suppose."
> 
> "HEY!"
> 
> "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWLL!"
> 
> The four turned quickly to see the monster rising up on it's back feet and beating it's strong wings profusely. The strong winds blew them into the walls and sent the twin's staffs flying out of their hands.
> 
> "He... he's not DEAD?!" the said simutaniously.
> 
> "This one must be stronger than the last one," Alakini shouted, backing away.
> 
> "Well, DUH!" Alderaan held out her sword and drove the fierce claws away from her unarmed friends. "Now what?"
> 
> "Use your own power, Alderaan!" Alakini shouted.
> 
> "What.. NOW? Don't I get to practice first or something?"
> 
> Lunar Mithanos shook her head and pointed at the monster, "Consider this your practice run!"
> 
> The monster roared again, trashing his tail fiercely and knocking the peace sword from Alderaan's hands.
> 
> "Hey!" she glared evilly at the beast, "No one messes with my sword but me!" Sailor Alderaan clasped her hands in front of her as if in prayer, her eyes closed and her head bent down with concentration.
> 
> "Alderaan Memory-" she said in a hushed whisper. The sky suddenly appeared bloodred above them despite the cafeteria walls. With arms thrown to sides, she shouted, "Meteors!"
> 
> Rocks plummeted to the ground and smacked into the monster numerous times. It roared with defeat and disappeared into the shape of and orb, darkening and busting into nonexistence.
> 
> "Yea! Go Alderaan!" The Mithanos twins stood and congratulated their friend, "You totally toasted him!"
> 
> "Uh.. thanks." she smiled shyly and looked to Ala, "Not bad for a first try, huh?"
> 
> Ala shrugged her shoulders with indifference, "For a first try."
> 
> "Whatever. Let's get out of here and change before someone realizes we're missing." Lunar suggested.
> 
> "Yea, the sooner I get into a pair of pants the happier I'll be."
> 
> Alderaan laughed and nodded," Well then, what are we waiting for?"   
  


  
**. [back][1] .**

   [1]: http://geocities.com/swsenshi/seasonone.html



End file.
